Return to Hueco Mundo
Both the 10th and 11th Divisions are gathered at a portal, created by the 12th division, to Hueco Mundo. Amatarou Omaha is also there to see them off. "Good luck everyone." Amatarou began. "Fight these arrancar and bring Akujin to justice." she finished. Ryan and Tuari, the two captains, nodded as did their lieutenants. All of the shinigami gathered there (except Amatarou) faced forward and went through the portal. We are taken now to Hueco Mundo where the 10th and 11th divisions split into five squads of four shinigami, per division. In total there were now ten small squads all tasked with finding the arrancar. Captain Ryan decided to take his squad to Las Noches, the old base for Aizen and his Espada. His best guess was that at least one of the arrancar enemies had been tasked with guard of the place. With him was his vice-captain, Youichi Sakura, his fourth seat officer Matthew Toshiro and his fifth seat officer Luke Hitsugaya. They were fast approaching Las Noches. The fortress was badly damaged, with holes and crevices throughout the place. Ryan's squad floats in the air above the damaged fortress. "Ryan-sama, what do we look for?" Luke asked the captain. Ryun looked down silently for a moment, "Search for the arrancar. If we find them, we find Akujin." "How do you know that name?" asked a calm voice behind them. The four shinigami whirled around to see a tall hollow, with a bull skull-like hollow mask. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Gousuke." the hollow said with a sneer. "1..2..3..4..four shinigami total. Hmmm, I wonder if I can kill all of you in under an hour." Ryan's eyes narrowed, as did that of Luke's. Gousuke vanished then reappeared right in front of Ryan and plunged his fingers into the captain's chest, thrusting into the sand below. "CAPTAIN!!!!" Luke and Matthew shouted in unison. Matt charged in, followed by Youichi. Luke stopped them before they got too close. "STOP!!!! I'll take this hollow." he stated with confidence. Matt and Youichi nodded and floated to the roof of Las Noches. Luke smiled then charged in swinging his blade in Guosuke's direction. Suddenly, Luke felt himself being thrown backwards at tremendous speed. He regained his balance and looked back down at his opponent, shocked. "I didn't even touch him! What in the devil was that?!" he thought to himself. Gousuke laughed and pointed his finger at Luke, firing a cero blast. Not just one, but three. The blasts seared Luke's robes. "Hado #62 Blue Nova Wind Storm!!!!!" he yelled. Wind in the shape of a dragon flew at his opponent but once more the attack was blocked by a seemingly invisible wall. "What..the?" Youichi, who was observing, said with shock. Luke gritted his teeth, "Help me fly Kōueneki!!!!" he yelled fire began to flow from Kōueneki onto Luke, forming into a long tail, two large wings which enabled him to fly, and his 7-pointed star hilt changed into an 12 star one. His shoulders are partly encased in fire and sprouting from his back are wings. "Get ready to die, Hollow." Luke said charging again. This time he managed to cut the hollow's shoulder. "Huh?" Luke whispered, "I cut him?!" Blood ran down Gousuke's arm and was grunting. Luke floated back to think for a moment, "Earlier when I attempted to attack him I was repelled. However, after that he used those cero to distance me from him. Then he repelled my kido spell with the same move. It's only been around ten seconds...Mabey there is some sort of time interval before he can use it again." However, before Luke could act, the hollow gripped his neck, "Too late...shinigami." CRUNCH! All of a sudden Ryan was gripping the hand of Gousuke, crushing his hand. On his face was half of a hollow mask. Gousuke used the gravity move again to free himself. Ryun then said, "Ban-kai" There was a large black explosion and Ryan reappeared with long white robes and a slightly longer zanpakuto. He made a slicing movement with his blade causing a fang shaped, crimson wave to crush the hollow and slam him into the ground. Gousuke got to his feet, "So it worked. Seems my other ability came into play. When I stabbed you earlier, it was an attempt to make you turn into a hollow. It looks like you resisted the process to some extent. But you better remove that mask soon or you might still turn into one." Ryan managed to rip off the half-formed hollow mask on his face and deactivated his Bankai. "You just lost a lot of power by deactivating that Bankai. How do you expect to defeat me?" the hollow asked mockingly. "This wasn't my battle." Ryan looked up at Luke, "You may finish your fight." he told Luke. The battle is heating up, but what is happening in the other parts of Hueco Mundo? Find out in the next chapter... Back | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc